Rosario Vampire: Dark Wish
by WeView
Summary: It's Prom Night at Youkai Academy and the Newspaper Club come up against one of their biggest challenges yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here it is. I'm really sorry about the delay guys. I spent a week going over the plot and have revised and edited the chapters to ensure maximum suspense and enjoyment. Any reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_He held her close, bringing one hand round and gently brushing the nape of her neck. All throughout high school, he never had anyone. Nobody even gave him a second glance. Just because he had moved onto the Academy, it didn't mean much had changed. He had always felt so insecure around girls, the reason for his indecision between them. Not wanting to ruin his friendships, not wanting to disappoint._

_He sighed. It didn't matter anymore. He had come this far. She looked up at him, her large azure eyes staring into his. Taking a breath, his hands on her hips now, she put hers around his neck. He could feel her moving in. His tongue rubbed the back of his teeth, and he closed his eyes, readying himself for their first kiss together..._

_

* * *

_

The hospital room was quiet. Tsukune propped himself upright against a pillow, and rubbed his eyes. His head was pounding and he double took when he realised where he was. A machine sat next to him, quietly beeping away, probably monitoring him in some way. The bright light above him flickered for a second as a fly hit into it. The sheets were scratchy and stained. Beside the bed was an empty chair that had been pulled up from its original place in the corner. Had someone come in while he was sleeping?

Yawning, he checked again to find he was alone. It was night time, as the blood red moon shone through the window. The stars twinkled above, and a solitary silver cloud passed over the sky. He stretched his arms but soon stopped, rubbing his forearm. There was a slight pain and he saw that he was no longer wearing his Holy Lock. A scar had been left from where it had dug into his skin. Twisting his arm around, he found it odd not to hear the familiar jingle of chains, as he searched for anything else on his person. Patting down his bed-clothes, and feeling his muscles, he finally ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes opened wide and he realised something.

_The dance…what happened?_

_It's all so…blurry…I can't remember…_

Pulling the covers off of him, he swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed and tried to stand up. Falling at first, he steadied himself and gained control of his centre of gravity. He found he was still quite stable and moved to the door of his room. Something tugged at him. He was still hooked up to the drip stand. Yanking the needle out of his forearm, he went out into the hall.

_I've been in this hospital too many times…_

There was no-one else around. He had at least expected to see Moka here. Maybe they didn't know he was here? Then again, he wasn't exactly sure why he was here. Checking himself over, he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, except that his Holy Lock was missing. It was his worst fear that it would be removed. He was told the shock would destroy his human body…or worse…

He shuddered at the thought, not having forgotten the last time he lost control.

_A mirror…_

He wouldn't be sure what was wrong until he looked himself up and down properly. The hospital was quieter than he had expected. It was quite late, but strange that there was no sound at all. It seemed deserted as well.

Wandering further and further down the corridor, he peered into the rooms as he passed them. The lights were off in every one and it was pitch black. Not wanting to venture unnecessarily, especially in his supposed 'bad condition', he shook his head and kept moving ahead. Each step he took seemed to echo and ricochet around the building. The light from his own room lit the way, for the most part. As he came to the end of the passageway, he reached outwards like a blind man, trying to find his way through the gloom.

_Someone has to be here…I can't be the only one…_

Yet he seemed to be completely alone. If that was the case, then who had brought him here? Who was treating him?

He entered the bathroom, and propped himself up against a cubicle wall, to avoid slipping on the wet floor. The smell of urine made him wince and he shifted himself forward, grabbing onto the basin of the sink. Looking at his reflection in the dusty and broken mirror, he gasped in horror.

* * *

**ROSARIO VAMPIRE: DARK WISH**

**

* * *

  
**

It was Prom Night at Youkai Gauken…

The massive hall was packed full of students in evening gowns and tuxedos. The room was illuminated by hundreds of candles all suspended from the ceiling on golden holsters. Lunar light shone through large glass windows. There were buffet tables upon buffet tables, adorned with all kinds of delicacies. A live band stood on stage and played gentle music. Many couples were on the dance floor, slowly swaying in each other's arms. A disco ball descended and rotated above the scene.

Kurumu stood at the side, alone, sighing. Her golden dress glittered in the light, and draped down to her ankles. She had chosen not to make it too revealing, not wanting too much attention from any of the male students. It still managed to show off her figure however. She wore high heels that seemingly matched the dress, as well as a pair of supposed 'diamond' earrings. Her hair had been pinned up in the accustomed Japanese fashion, yet there was still something very Western about her attire.

She was by herself, and leaning against a wall, her arms folded behind her back. She was looking down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anybody. Despite her best attempts, she was still alone at the ball. Or so she thought…

'Care for a dance?' a familiar voice asked her.

She turned and looked at Tsukune, dressed in a dinner suit with bowtie. His hair was still foppish and messy as usual. There was a healthy shine to his skin, probably from Moka's bite. He came closer to her. She just nodded and went out onto the dance floor, the two of them holding hands. As he held her, she looked up at him. She felt like asking why he had picked her, but decided not to. Nothing was going to ruin this moment for her. They continued to sway for the next few minutes. She was lost in her own world. Despite everything that had happened, he had picked her. It was almost like a dream.

She was lost in a trance, and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest. Feeling his nostrils as he smelled her hair, she smiled as they both moved slowly about the floor. Tsukune wasn't as awkward as he usually was. His demeanour was quieter, more reserved, yet confident; far different from her first encounter with him. The music ended quickly, but to her, the dance lasted forever.

Afterwards, she pulled him outside onto the balcony. The moon was at its brightest tonight, and the stars twinkled above. Tsukune stared up in wonderment. She smiled as he seemed lost in awe. It was beginning to feel like the dream she had earlier that week. Unusually romantic, but she wasn't going to question it after it had come this far. She was going to ask him here and now.

'Tsukune…'

He looked down at her with his large ebony eyes.

'I was wondering…would you-'

Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the two of them stared at his arm. Lifting up the sleeve, he saw the Holy Lock shaking like mad and glowing. It was twisting around and swinging right and left. He tried to gain control of his arm, but it continued to pull him about. One by one, each individual chain was breaking open. They both observed in horror, as the final one cracked and the lock slipped off his wrist, landing on the floor with an echoing clatter. It went quiet, and Tsukune started breathing heavily. He looked at Kurumu in fear, eyes wide open. She didn't know what to do. He gulped and turned back to the lock. Then it happened. A blast of unbearable noise and brightness exploded from his person.

The light burnt brilliantly. Everyone inside turned their heads to look at the luminosity shining through the upstairs balcony doorway. The band halted their slow song as the crowd stopped dancing and moved towards the light. Nekonome Sensei stood nervously at the side of the stage and tried to get people to return to the dance floor; 'Please…everyone…', but to no avail.

Suddenly a massive sonic boom entered the school and everybody fell to the floor from the impact. The windows exploded and glass rained down around them. Yukari got up, rubbing herself sorely and looked up at the balcony. She could hear Kurumu cry then Tsukune shouting for help. Moving forward, she headed up the stairs. There was another explosion of light and the power of the shockwave blew the doors shut, silencing the screams from outside.

The misery was too much. Tsukune choked in pain, his eyes closed, and tears descended down his cheeks. It was pure agony for him. Smoke filled his lungs, burning away at the tissue, slowly killing him little by little. The Holy Lock on the floor disintegrated into a pile of dust, and blew away in the wind. He couldn't move his limbs as the darkness consumed his weak human body. Only just managing to open his eyes, he saw a wall of flame, beyond which sat Kurumu.

Cists burst open on his bubbling skin, and claws grabbed out at him from nowhere. They belonged to ravens (or similar Youkai) that pulled and nipped at him, attacking his fragile body. It felt like he was being torn out of his own skin. The wounds deepened as the birds dug their bills into his tissue, picking and pulling at bones. The balcony floor beneath him began to crack and it continued along the rooftop. Moaning in anguish, the carbon monoxide in his blood poisoned him and shut off his oxygen supply. Suffocating, his head hung and he fell unconscious, his last dying sight being of his succubus friend, running forward to help him…

'TSUKUNEEEEE!!!!!'

Kurumu could not believe her eyes. The wall of fire blocked her off from her tortured love. Tsukune was dying as blackness consumed him and his skin burnt away. A flash of bright light blinded them, and she took a step backward. The flames spiralled into a large cyclone of ash and ember, covering his body so she was unable to see. A flock of birds flew out from the fire and disappeared into the blood-red moonlight. After a few seconds, the orangey hell died away.

Her eyes adjusted to the night time darkness and she looked ahead. Tsukune was on the floor ahead of her, lying on his face. She got up and ran to him, kneeling beside the body and turning him over so his head was resting on her lap. Her tears dripped down and splashed him. His burnt face seemed brutally scarred, to the point where it was unrecognisable. She held him tightly to her chest, not believing what had happened.

_Tsukune…please don't be dead…please…_

********

She yawned, rubbing her nose and groggily sat up. Moka had chosen not to go to the dance tonight. She still felt very weak from her battle with the delinquent half-breed Yoshirou, having lost a lot of blood healing Tsukune. The Rosario on her chest started to talk, as the eye in the centre glowed. Her vampire form was talking to her.

'_**Something is wrong…I can feel a strong presence in the Academy…'**_

Still tired, she parted her cherry blossom hair which had been hanging over her face. Staring down at her chest, she realised it must have been cold. She sat up, wearing a white lace nighty, alone in her dorm room.

'Eh…what do you mean?' her Outer self asked in confusion.

'_**There is an unnatural aura nearby. I haven't felt one like it in a long time…not since we visited that 'snow girl's' homeland …'**_

She distinctly remembered meeting her older sister again. Indeed, the power she held would surely have destroyed anything in the vicinity if it were not for them.

'…_**not since father even…'**_

'What is it? What should I do?'

She was starting to get frightened.

'_**Hurry…find the others…'**_

The voice crackled out and the Rosario stopped glowing. Still confused, she got out of bed and went to her wardrobe. She'd be the only student in school uniform tonight. Sighing, she started to dress.

********

_Tsukune…please don't be dead…please…_

Kurumu clung tightly. She didn't even have a chance to tell him how she felt. Wanting to blame someone, she angrily pictured Moka; pushing away Tsukune in her naivety and indecision

_She ruined everything…she could never make up her mind…always hurting him, always leading him on…why…why did things turn out this way…_

Looking down at the motionless corpse of her one true love, she stroked his face and hung on tighter, ignoring the ground beneath her, that was beginning to shake.

_It can't be over…please Tsukune…don't go…_

His hand twitched and he moaned. Reaching outward, his eyes had melted in their sockets. He took hold of her arm and squeezed. He tried to murmur something, however it was inaudible. She moved in closer, putting her ear to his lips.

'Kurumu…'

She sniffled, loosening her grip on him. He tried to smile, but it caused great pain as he did. Her already watery eyes flooded again as he did.

'I'm…sorry…Kurumu…'

Breathing his last, his head flopped backwards, and he went limp. Uncertain of what to do, she released him and took a step backwards in horror. At that moment, a swarm of bats descended and covered his lifeless body. Realising her mistake, she tried to shoo them away, but they ignored her and wriggled about on his skin.

Breaking down in tears, she collapsed in a heap. The anguish had become too much, and she slowly blacked out. The cracks stretched out across the balcony and chunks fell away. She felt it breaking apart beneath her. The shockwaves had caused too much damage. The tremors caused their bodies to roll about. In her last few seconds awake, she found herself looking into a purple light before falling asleep…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Next chapter out very soon! Any reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: So sorry about the wait again. This sequel is proving more difficult to write than expected…Any reviews are welcome!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was a cold night and a hazy fog was slowly descending over the Academy. It was strangely quiet. Murmurs of shouting could be heard off in the distance, along with a scream or two. Beside a large cliff face stood a scarecrow, with a carved pumpkin head and bus schedule nailed to it. It was propped up against a tree, as the support had been damaged by a couple of the students. Birds circled in the sky and cawed.

There was a sound of a beeping horn and a pair of headlights shone out into the dark; although the moon was providing enough light for anyone to find their way. A bus pulled out of the shining tunnel with a flash of sparks, the multicoloured, spiralling portal closing behind it. The breaks screeched noisily and scared away nearby animals. Despite the lifeless look of the surrounding forest, it was home to many creatures; the ones you would expect at a place like this anyway; rats, snakes, spiders, crows and bats.

There was a whir of gears and a creak, and the doors swung wide open. Out stepped the driver, a tall and elusive man, with a pair of large glowing eyes and a wicked smile. Flicking the ash from the end of his cigar to the dusty ground, he adjusted his cap and looked around the vicinity. Sitting on a crooked branch above him was a raven, a strand of meat in its mouth. The driver noted that the flesh smelled very sweet…just like a human's.

Climbing back inside the bus, he took the keys out of the ignition and the dull hum of the engine died away. Stepping back out, he leaned up against the side of the bus and took a puff of smoke. Appreciating the rich tobacco, he looked towards the school. Off in the distance he saw a bright flash of purple light and he chuckled to himself.

**********

Nervously, the teenagers shuffled about inside the hall, asking questions and creating a din. The faculty tried to get them to keep quiet and convince everyone to begin dancing again. Nekonome Sensei was very nervous, and her tail descended from beneath her dress and stood up on end. The teachers kept trying but to no avail. Everyone ignored them and focused their attention on the out-of-bounds upstairs balcony. Several students tried to open the large iron door, but it was bolted shut. When it smashed closed, it must have broken the lock. Yukari sighed as she watched several male students attempt it pathetically, trying to show off to their dates. Being an intelligent individual, as well as a witch, she could tell the door had a magical sealing spell on it. It would activate in case of emergencies. Only a powerful aura could cause a reaction like that.

_Where is Moka? Did she transform maybe?_

Then again, Moka had strong control over her Youki and would never allow it to create such damage. It was at this time that Yukari realised her eyes had drifted while daydreaming, and she was staring at the buttocks of a male student, who seemed to be turning bright red. He lifted an eyebrow inquisitively and looked her up and down. Dressed in her usual witch attire, he mouthed the word 'Kawaii' and smiled. She smiled back and pulled out her wand.

'Lolicon desu!'

A large bronze pan smashed down on the student from nowhere and he fell to the floor groaning. His skull was bleeding as well as his nose now. She went out of the main hall and down the corridor, running from the scene. Slowing down after a while, she looked back and forth to see she was alone. She wondered where Tsukune was. Perhaps something bad happened to him. She could swear she saw him go out onto the balcony.

_With Kurumu…_

She sighed.

_What is his problem lately? I guess it could be Moka's fault…it's been a while since she gave him any encouragement…_

Her dreams of the three of them together were slowly waning from sight. She pictured it for a second; the naked writhing bodies in bed, spending their nights and days together in pure pleasure. She giggled at the thought then brought her train of thought back to where it had been. Something terrible must have happened to create power like that. It was the power of an S-class Youkai. The din of the night slowly died away, as she ventured further from the festivities. Now almost in complete silence, she slowed to a halt as the wind whistled in through an open window.

There was a loud crash from outside. The ceiling tiles above her dropped down with a lot of dust. Coughing as she got covered in it, she could feel the ground start to shake. Class photographs hanging in frames on the walls, smashed down on the ground, glass breaking everywhere. The flimsy walls bent and wobbled about and cracks shot down the stone columns.

_An earthquake desu?!_

The lights flickered out, some of the bulbs exploding as it happened (causing her to jump slightly), and from the sounds of complaining from the hall, it seemed as though they had gone in there as well. Engulfed in complete darkness, the school stopped shaking. Everyone went quiet and the silence helped to change the atmosphere. None of the students even whispered. Screeching from outside caused a few murmurs, but it soon ended. A very cold chill flew up Yukari's spine and dreary clouds congregated in the sky. Looking outside, she saw a grey fog falling down around the school and coating everything in soot. The window pane was slowly covered up and she suddenly felt very claustrophobic.

_Tsukune…Moka…where are you desu?_

From down the corridor came a clatter, and moaning. It came closer and closer to Yukari. No longer able to see, she raised her wand in defence, but it was useless. A hand reached out and grabbed her, cutting at her arm…

**********

Moka exited her bedroom and looked the door behind her. She put the bat keychain back into her jacket pocket. Her hair was still wet from the herbal bath she had taken. The fragrance was enough to attract any of the perverts that hung around near the girls dormitories. Oddly enough however, there weren't any confessions of love taped to her door. She looked out across the rooftop but couldn't see a reflection of camera lens or any such thing. Strangely enough, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended. It was the arrogance of her vampire self.

Shaking her head, she started walking down the staircase and out of the double doors. Heading to the school now, she passed through a graveyard and drifted off slightly, thinking of her first time here.

_This is where I met Tsukune…could he really forget that so quickly…_

_What is making him so distant? I've tried to be good about it…if I asked him out…it would only hurt him, right? He's already complained before about feeling weak…_

The Rosario began to glow again.

_**Baka! Stop getting distracted…the scent is getting stronger. Something powerful is approaching…**_

Moka nodded and continued ahead, shaking the sinking feeling in her stomach.

**********

Unbeknownst to Akashiya Moka, she was being observed quietly from a distance away. The short purple hair, striped socks and white baggy shirt were unmistakable. They were those of Mizore chan. She sighed unhappily and got out from behind the tree. Turning to face her counterpart, she removed the lollipop from her mouth.

'It's her alright…now what about Tsukune?'

He sat atop a gravestone and smiled. Licking his forefinger and flicking through a little book, he smiled and glared back.

'**All in good time…'**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any reviews please! I'm desperate for some more feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. For those of you asking, the second chapter was deliberately vague to build up suspense. It was a short chapter establishing several stories linked to the original plot.**

**

* * *

**

Kurumu awoke, her head lying on someone's lap. A soft hand was stroking her light blue hair. She smiled for a second before her senses returned.

_The balcony…it started to collapse…_

Yet she felt completely fine, as though nothing had happened. There were no aches or pains. She was lying on the steps out the front of the school. Staring at the sky, she yawned and looked up. She found she had been lying on Tsukune. For a second she thought him to be lifeless, but he was sitting up, looking at her. Somehow…he had survived the damage caused. But there was something very different about him.

His hair was silvery and danced about in the breeze, like long grass in the wind. There was a whistle as the gust blew past his shoulder. She moved down, and looked into his pupils. A pair of glaring red eyes stared back into hers. They would frighten anybody, but there was something welcoming about them, as if to say '_don't be afraid_'.

The skin had healed itself, the scabs disappearing and the soot washing away, seeping away.

He was paler, more toned and his appearance far more attractive.

Opening his mouth to speak, he showed a new set of fangs, before realising and stopping. There was almost a hint of redness in his white face but it soon faded. Standing up, he looked down at Kurumu and walked along a nearby path, away from her. It seemed they were outside the entrance hall. Unsure what had happened, she stood up and followed him through the gates.

'Tsukune?'

He turned around and stared back, emotionless. The look he gave was bitter and hard. He looked more out of place than usual, not just because of the tattered tuxedo, but his presence was far more authoritative. Muscles flexing; his knuckles wrapped into his hands, forming fists. Yet, it was different from Tsukune's usual vampire form. He reminded her of Moka's other side. He seemed colder...stranger. She shook it off and smiled at him.

'Tsukune…you're alive…'

He kept staring until the smile left her face. Concerned, she took a step forward and grabbed his hand. She jumped a little. The skin was ice cold. Almost taking her hand back, she looked at him again. The eyes gave away nothing about him.

'What's wrong Tsukune?'

He looked down at her hand and she heard him swallow. His Adams-apple gave it away as well. It seemed as though he were contemplating something. What that could be, she did not know. Part of him seemed frightened. Starting to shake slightly, he put one arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Unsure what to make of it, she let him. It seemed quite sudden but maybe he was picking up where they left off.

Admittedly, it was quite a shock when the Lock broke off yet he seemed absolutely fine now. Maybe the whole ghoul thing was a rumour to scare them. He leant in closer, and she closed her eyes, expecting a kiss perhaps. But she felt him breathing on her neck. Opening her eyes again, she found he was baring his fangs. He was close to her shoulder, but pulled back, shaking his head. Pushing her away from him he backed off, a few steps away from her. His eyes were full of fear. He looked at his hands as though they were dirty and his breathing was very heavy.

'Stay away Kurumu…don't come near me…'

'But-'

'Stay the hell away from me!!'

He turned around and ran away. She tried to keep up but he was too fast. His long sprint set him far ahead. He went further along the path and disappeared into the black woodland ahead.

_Tsukune…_

********

_What happened back there? What's wrong with me?_

_My senses…my body…_

_I seem to have…woken up…_

_That was strange…what do I mean woken up?_

_I remember it clearly. The balcony was breaking and I saw Kurumu lying there. If I hadn't jumped up to save her…we'd both have been flattened by the rubble…_

_Stop fooling around and keep running. Do you want her to see you like this?_

He shook his head and kept going.

**********

Moka sighed as her legs grew tired. The path was long and winding, much to her disliking. The rosary eye glowed again and a stressed deep voice started to complain.

_**I've lost the scent. Whatever it was, it seems to have disappeared into the North somewhere.**_

'What should I do?'

_**Nothing. You can't do anything in your current state of power. Besides, I'm in no mood to go running around at this hour.**_

Moka heaved another sigh and started heading back towards the dormitories. This time however, she went a different route, passing by the school. She would at least look in on the festivities quickly and say 'hi' to Tsukune. Maybe even get a snack off of him. She giggled. His blood really was the best. It was hard to describe. It was sweet and relieved her of her hunger, but it never filled her. As she passed through to the East wing doors, she heard some nervous whimpering.

**********

Yukari pulled out her wand and a basin smacked over the assailant. Readying herself for his second attack, she realised he had been knocked out. Looking at her arm, she saw she was bleeding badly. Waving her wand again, the wound healed quickly and she began to regain her energy.

_That was scary desu!_

She approached the body. Kicking it in the side, she found it was male from the grunt. Bending down, she looked into his face and gasped. But there was no time for it. There was a sound of clattering from behind and she saw the door handle shaking wildly. Approaching the double doors, the moan of anguish was all too familiar to her.

**********

_You're trailing off again…_

_I can't help it. I've had a stressful week. Tonight wasn't any help…besides…can't I think about what I want?_

_Is she really what you want?_

_I don't know what you're on about…_

_Come on…you know what's going through your mind and so do I…_

_I? What do you mean 'I'?_

_Changing the subject? If you really cared about her, you'd go back. Just think what she's feeling right now…as though she repelled you…_

_I can't do that to her…Kurumu's my friend…_

_Is that all she is? We both know how much she's beginning to mean to you. Ever since Yoshirou showed up, you've been getting closer to her. Accepting her blood will bring you together…_

_You don't know that…_

_What about Moka, huh? She's the one you really like right? Or isn't that true anymore?_

_They're all my friends…_

_But which one is more than that?_

He swallowed and focused on his running. It wasn't usually so disorientated. Then again, he had been running solidly for a while now. But he couldn't stop just yet.

He had to make it to the cliffs, away from anyone else.

**********

There was a high pitched shriek as the school shook. Moka wondered where it came from until her Rosario started to crackle. Sudden electrical bursts were sent through her, as though she had been doused in water. She shrieked in pain and shock, grabbing the rosary between her hands. The voice returned.

_**Baka! Get inside!**_

_What's going on?!_

She looked upwards to see grey spirals swirling in the sky. Black clusters were forming, and a crack of thunder echoed out from the clouds.

_**Get indoors now!!!**_

Moka got to her feet and ran for the double doors ahead of her. Ash fell from the sky and landed on her uniform, burning a hole into it. She screamed as she grabbed a hold of the door handle. Pulling, the door wouldn't budge. It had been locked. The hot soot was slowly burning through the clothes. Eventually, she would dissolve into nothingness. Crying in misery, she gasped as there was a click from behind her and she fell backwards through the doorframe.

Trying to control her breathing, she calmed down and looked around. Standing in front of her was Yukari Sendo.

'Are you alright desu?'

**********

'Well? Where is Tsukune?'

Mizore was getting impatient now. This mysterious character had approached her earlier that week. She remembered their meeting clearly:

* * *

_Mizore stood alone. The ocean was so beautiful. It was at this spot that she had been saved by her love. She smiled at the memory. Seagulls cawed above her as the waves lapped the sides of the cliff face. _

_Pulling down her knee sock, she stared at the ugly scar that had been left above her ankle. Despite the available medicine and her ability to heal naturally, it didn't look as though the mark would ever go. After her capture, rescue and brief stay in the hospital, it was nice to get away from the attention of others and be by herself._

_Being in captivity had taught her something however. She had almost accepted, by this point, that Tsukune would choose Moka over the others. It was obvious, from all the staring and bodily contact they both had together. Yet…something had changed in Tsukune after the battle with Yoshirou. Moka had once again sacrificed herself for him. But now his interest seems to have moved away from her, towards the succubus. Something had changed in him. She had learned that Tsukune was still undecided. It filled her with warmth…the idea that she still had a chance to make him hers. Using force had never seemed to work before. Battling the others only drew him closer to the calm and peaceful Moka. She only needed the opportunity to make him belong to her._

_Hearing footsteps behind, her gaze met that of a stranger's._

'_**Good day Mizore…'**_

_She remained still, continuing to stare. Her experience of stalking made it easier to get others to avoid her. However, he didn't run away or pass on by. He stared back and waited for her response._

'_What do you want?'_

_He chuckled._

'_**I need your help Mizore Shirayuki'**_

'_Why would I help you?'_

'_**Because we are alike…I can sense your wants and desires. You only need help me in my endeavours and you shall receive all you could wish for'**_

_She looked at her feet, then back up at him with determination._

'_What I desire, you cannot give me…'_

_He just looked at her._

'…_now if you don't mind…'_

_She turned around to stare at the sea. But he was standing in front of her. How did he get there so quickly?_

'_**You desire the human? Aono Tsukune?'**_

_She blushed and hastily thought of an answer._

'_What…what do you mean? Tsukune's not a human…humans aren't allowed into this school…'_

'_**There's no need to cover for your friend. I don't plan on getting him expelled or discovered…not yet anyway…'**_

_Mizore choked up a little. There was no way she could let that happen._

'_**So…will you help me?'**_

'_What is it that you want?'_

'_**It all depends on where your loyalties lie…I've been observing your group for a while now. I know how you and the others feel about the vampire-'**_

'_Moka is our friend!'_

_She looked away. Her response had been too sudden. He grinned._

'_**Regardless of what she may mean to Tsukune, you'd rather have her out of the picture?'**_

'_But…I'd never betray her like that…'_

'_**You see how she treats Tsukune. Stealing his blood, using him and only prolonging his suffering…'**_

'_It isn't…it isn't like that…'_

_Her voice was beginning to waver._

'_**You think he would be upset if she were gone? You think he loves her still?'**_

_She hung her head._

'_**My request is simple…lure Akashiya Moka to me and Tsukune shall be yours…'**_

_She gulped and nodded silently. He smirked in triumph._

_

* * *

  
_

That was a few days ago. Now she was waiting for his response. She had done as she was told. The figure stood up, closed his pocketbook and leapt down from his place atop the gravestone.

'**You need not worry…Tsukune is alone at our meeting place by the water. Hurry and you might catch him'**

She bowed and disappeared into the night. Such a stupid girl…he had tricked the succubus before as well. Sadly it had not worked out. Hopefully this girl had less nerve to fail him. He looked up at the sky. The gathering clouds rumbled, and it started to rain some sort of dark powder. He picked it up and let it run through his fingers. His skin burnt as it happened and he winced at the singeing pain. It was starting. He held out his hands and laughed in joy. The mismatched eyes gleamed.

'**I am Yoshii Kiria…I shall avenge my comrades…Akashiya Moka and the rest of you; tonight…it ends!!'**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR NOTE: I've found more time lately so I promise to get the chapters out a lot sooner than I have been doing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here we go. I got a new laptop and spent a while going over this chapter. Its been a while so hopefully this update is up to scratch. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Just a little further…

_If you keep going, you may discover something you'll regret…_

_Leave me alone! Get out of my head!_

_We're one and the same. I'm just telling you what you have to hear_

_You won't stop bugging me...you're just like that cricket…_

_Cricket? You're not a puppet and this isn't a fairytale._

_This still feels unreal..._

_Poor Kurumu…left all alone at the prom by the only person she ever loved. The same for the other girls as well…how will they react?_

_This is just confusing me. What do you want me to do?_

_What do you want to do?_

_Let me run in peace._

_Just don't say I didn't warn you…_

Had he been paying attention, he would have realised the weather patterns ahead of him.

**********

Kurumu wiped a tear from her cheek. Her glittery dress was coated in dust. She was sitting on the steps outside the Entrance Hall still. Tsukune had left about 20 minutes ago. Rocking back and forth, she sobbed.

Why had he done this to her? What had happened to him?

That face…that hair…and those eyes…

It filled her with fear. He was a vampire…Moka's own brand…

_Why? Just when things were looking up…he's probably gone to her…_

She started welling up again.

**********

Moka sat up and was relieved to see the little witch, her good friend.

'I'm fine…' she replied. But the worry in her eyes seemed to give it away.

'What's wrong Moka-san?' Yukari asked.

There was concern in her voice as she pointed to the hole in Moka's school blazer. Attacks happened often at the academy, especially to the prettier students.

_Disgusting perverts desu!_

She didn't want Yukari to make a fuss. Moka would ask her Inner self about the strange weather later on.

'It's nothing Yukari-chan. Don't worry about me…are you bleeding?'

Yukari looked back at her cut. Her arm was still stained with blood and there was evidence of the wound. She turned around and walked towards the attacker, who was lying motionless on the ground. Rolling the head over with her foot, it faced Moka with some light shining in on the features. The assailant was in full werewolf form, his claws extended and thick matted fur present.

'Gin-sempai attacked me!'

Moka was a little surprised as she had respect for their club leader, despite his…extracurricular activities…

Gin roused himself and sat up in shock. He looked at both the girls rather annoyed

'Hey! What did you have to do that for?'

Yukari kicked him angrily.

'You hurt me desu!'

'I didn't do anything. I finishing up in the club and all of a sudden you attack me!'

'What do you mean?'

The rosary eye glowed as the familiar voice echoed around the corridor.

_**Do you not see what is happening?**_

Outer Moka spoke:

'Happening? What are you saying?'

_**Baka! Look at the weather outside…**_

Moka turned to the window. Peering through the covering of soot, she could see the storm had become quite violent in the short time it had been brewing. A strong gale blew and bolts of lightning shot out across the sky, followed by deafening claps of thunder. The ash continued to rain down and blacken everything in sight.

'Eh, what's going on?'

There was a sigh from her rosary.

_**Is it not obvious?**_

**********

Mizore picked up the pace. She had walked this path often but if she didn't make it in time, she might never have another chance.

_At last…I will have Tsukune alone…_

**********

Kiria made his way inside. The weather was getting worse. The black ash falling from the sky was getting heavier and the clouds were beginning to look even more monstrous. He smiled. It was starting.

Luckily, he had called on the help of an old friend to aide him in his endeavours. It would have been impossible to do this without him. He had to monitor the vampire's movements. She was walking straight into his trap. As for the ice-woman…she was keeping the human under wraps.

Nothing would be able to stop him…

**********

The Board Chairman glanced across at his assistant as they ascended. They made their way up the grand staircase to his office. He gave her a nod and Ruby pulled a key from her belt. Unlocking the great oak doors, she pushed them open and closed them once she and the chairman were inside. This was Ruby's first time inside his office. She was usually restricted to the confines of the basement. The office was larger than she had expected. There was a small fireplace above which hung a dirty mirror. On the other wall, there were many artefacts including the broken mirror and Belmont the whip. The Board Chairman walked to the window and looked out over the campus. Glancing up at the swirling clouds quickly, he spoke out in his quiet yet commanding voice.

'_Do you know what is happening to your friend, Aono Tsukune?'_

'Tsukune?'

'_You were present during the battle with Yoshirou? I am sure you noticed a change in your friend…'_

Ruby looked away.

'Tsukune…Moka has…'

The chairman laughed as she struggled with words.

'_Tsukune is no vampire. It's practically impossible for a human to change species. It would be like trying to turn a cat into a dog…'_

He walked behind his desk and sat down. Indicating to the chair in front, Ruby took a seat.

'Then…what is happening to Tsukune?'

'_Its very simple really…it's just very difficult to explain…'_

'Try me'

**********

Tsukune finally ran out of the trees and into a clearing. He could make out the sounds of the ocean ahead and stopped where the ground became rough. The moon was no longer showing above. Large clouds had gathered instead. Panting, he put his hands on his knees, arching his back slightly. The chilly breeze cooled his skin. It was a pleasant sensation. His enhanced Youki picked something up and he turned to face the indicated direction.

'_**Boy...I need a word with you...'**_

An all too familiar person approached.

**********

Kurumu had been wandering the campus for a while now. She walked down the staircase in tears. She headed straight towards the end of the corridor and stopped.

_Tsukune…are you really…a…_

She couldn't bring herself to think it.

…_a…vampire?_

**********

Tsukune smiled when he saw the bus driver walking towards him. He was also smiling and had an almost burnt out cigar in his mouth.

'_**You just don't know how to control yourself, do ya? Either that or trouble comes finding you. Look for a second…look at the sky…'**_

They both looked up. Large black cyclones were forming. There was a loud crack of thunder followed by high pitched static. Tsukune grabbed his ears as it happened. Lightning struck all around the place. What was happening?

'_**Do you know why the weather's changed?'**_

Tsukune just shook his head. The driver took a second to appreciate the vampire form which stood before him as he continued.

'_**I'm gonna let you in on a lil secret boy…'**_

**********

_**Can you not see it yet? Those sparks…that familiar shock you felt?**_

While Outer Moka was slower then usual, Yukari was quick on the ball.

'It's supernatural energy desu!'

Gin and Moka turned to look at her.

'Supernatural energy? What do you mean?'

'Well...I looked this up not long ago while reciting spells. The weather is in itself a supernatural force, able to concentrate energy and destroy and create as it chooses…however, the weather has no consciousness desu!'

gin stared long and hard with a dumb look on his face.

'So…you're saying the clouds have come to life?'

Yukari pouted.

'Baka desu! No, something or someone has taken control of the weather generator in the barrier and is using it to create this dangerous weather. That's why it's faulty and has turned bad…'

Moka turned to look outside once more, this time holding her hands in fear.

_Tsukune…_

**********

Tsukune stood and stared out at the sea then back to the school. Black rain was falling and the sky wailed in horror. He sighed. The bus driver had explained it all not long ago. Now he saw he had no choice.

_I guess this time...its goodbye for real..._

_I warned you..._

_I know. I just never thought it would come to this. There have been plenty of times where it almost did but there was always some way around it..._

_You're doing the right thing. You can't put anyone in anymore danger._

_I just wish I could say farewell to everyone I knew..._

_Look on the bright side._

_Which is?_

_At least you don't have to worry about being weak anymore..._

The bus pulled up beside him and he climbed inside. The driver took a puff on his cigar and pointed to the back seat. Tsukune shuffled his way to the back.

'Tsukune…'

He turned around and saw Mizore standing there. She was slightly surprised by his vampiric form but smiled at him.

'Tsukune…let me go with you…'

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: Confused much? I am anyway. It's late and I've been writing for at least an hour. Next chapter out soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: Here goes nothing! Reviews please!  
**

**

* * *

**

Kurumu sighed as she hung up the phone. She was standing in the lobby near the reception. Her mother had not only confirmed her fears but aggravated her worries. She shuffled out into the corridor and continued walking as thoughts played around in her head.

_This is just proof right? Proof he will always belong to Moka…_

_No matter what any of us do or say, we will never be anything to him. She got in there and bit him, made him hers, cutting us out…_

Head down, she continued to mope.

_This is how it's supposed to be…succubae are meant to be alone…_

_Men can only be our slaves…not our lovers…_

She paused outside the grand staircase. Murmurs echoed from the office at the top.

**********

'Mizore…what are you doing?'

She was close to him, her cold breathing chilling his already frozen skin. Her heartbeat quickened as he looked down at her. She couldn't help but appreciate his muscular form. But something in her eyes led her to back away from him slightly.

'I know what I am to you Tsukune…'

He looked away, shame in his eyes.

'We all know our place…but we don't blame you…'

'What are you saying Mizore?'

'I'm a yukki-onna after all, a cold and desperate race. I know I'm not destined to be your lover Tsukune. Equally, Yukari knows she will only ever be your tutor…'

'That's not-'

'Its okay Tsukune…we know…I had thought because of Kurumu…there was still hope for us all…but look at yourself Tsukune…you will only ever be hers…'

There were tears in her eyes, and they froze as they fell, breaking apart on the metal floor.

'…so you see…I have no choice now…even if you can never belong to me, I don't ever want to be separated from you…'

Tsukune tried to find the words.

'Mizore…I'm leaving the Academy…I have no choice-'

'I know Tsukune…its all been explained to me…and you see what has happened…she's done this to you…no matter where your heart lies, she will never care for you as well or as lovingly as we can-'

'That's enough Mizore!'

This outburst was unexpected, and a few moments of silence hung over the bus.

'I'm leaving the academy…and I'm going alone…and no-one can bring me back…'

'I know that Tsukune. I went to great lengths to find it out. I've done everything in my power to be with you now…which is why neither of us can go back…'

'Neither of us?'

'We both have our reasons…'

Tsukune sighed.

'The driver explained it all…because of me…because of this form, the academy will be destroyed. My new aura is too powerful for the capabilities of the barrier. If I remain here, everyone I care for will be destroyed…'

'Not everyone…'

She removed the lollipop from the corner of her mouth and embraced him in a long and passionate kiss. He remained wide-eyed as she did.

**********

'So that's why the pervert attacked me desu!'

Yukari was referring to Gin of course. In his state of mind under a full moon, his wild inhibitions had been unleashed when an even more powerful source of energy had been released.

Moka began to pace as she came to decide what should be done. The weather was worsening and in this situation, she had no idea how to reverse the effects.

**********

Kurumu descended the staircase and sat down in the hallway, her back against someone's locker. She had heard enough to understand the situation. Tsukune needed help…

And it was in this moment that the succubus realised her darkest of wishes…

_Tsukune…you've left me no choice…_

_**********_

Kurumu slowly got to her feet, claws extended at full length; wings tore through the back of her dress. Eyes aglow, she knew her decision was final. Her darkest and most beautiful of dreams had been realised at long last.

_Tsukune…_

**********

He felt nothing but a cold emptiness descending over his body. His heart rate dropped severely, blinding his senses. Vision slowly fading, he called upon his royal blood to help him…but he had no strength. His knees buckled and he fell backwards, crashing on the floor. Yet he felt no pain. He looked around at the dissimilar blurs moving inwards, slowly fading in and out of consciousness and could taste something on his lips. Calling on all his might he tried to buckle forwards, but found he could do nothing. The zip on his trousers was slowly undone as darkness enveloped him and he blacked out.

**********

The conditions were awful yet she cared not. Kurumu maintained her flight through the storm, scanning the horizons for the sea. She had to find him.

_Tsukune…wait for me…_

**********

She had no choice. Many times she had discussed it, many times she had held back. But she had come to a conclusion, as had her mother. The only way to win his heart was to use the dirty tricks that the vampire had used first thing. Her own desires could no longer be ignored. She had tried and failed with honesty and fair play.

Now it was her turn to play dirty…

**********

The darkness was all around him. He saw nothing else. Looking about, he found he had no body. He felt nothing.

What was he? A thought, a feeling, an emotion. There was no answer he could fathom. The emptiness surrounded him. And then he saw it…

Face to face, he stared at himself. The red eyes, the silver hair, the toned naked physique. Now looking down at himself, he found he was also nude; his unshapely form having returned with his plain brown hair atop his head.

_So here we are…at long last…_

_Where are we?_

_ Nowhere in particular…we're still on the bus…_

_ Bus?_

_Of course you don't remember. You don't know who you are right now…but it'll all return…that I know…_

_ But for now…_

_It'll all be explained in due course…but this is the first time you've been alone in a while…I tried discussing it with you…but you didn't want to hear it…_

_ Now you have no choice…_

_ Really, you should have taken some time alone a long time ago…_

_ But now its too late for you to choose…there are too many people relying on your indecision…_

_ Then what am I here for?_

_ To prepare you…_

_ When you leave this place…there is no doubt you will confronted with the most difficult decision you will ever make…_

_ Decision?_

_ Sweet dreams…_

And then the nothingness disappeared…

Yet the emptiness echoed all around…

**********

There wasn't much time left. Weaving his way around the pillars, he picked a hidden spot and waited for his moment to arrive.

_Patience…_

**********

The human body has several levels of consciousness. The physical can react without input from the psychological. While there is no desired control, the body continues to work. This was to Mizore's benefit. As he lay frozen before her, she regretted nothing. Her cold skin touched his as she removed her baggy white top and performed as she wished to in the field of Snow Whites. Against his requests, her own desires proved stronger then ever. While Tsukune lay subject to his physical needs, her own psychological wishes controlled her, consumed her. Slowly working herself, she knew from this moment on…there was no return.

**********

The bus up ahead stood out against the grey rock. The winged girl flew downwards towards her love…her desire…

**********

His back against a tree, the driver smiled.

**_'What a foolish boy…'_**

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR NOTE: What can I say? The word 'Dark' is in the title. Next chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE: The road ends for these children…**

**

* * *

**

There was silence between them for a long time. The student, not long in these halls, had been slightly teary. He had waited for her to calm down, and her breathing had returned to a normal rate. Standing from her chair, she fell to her knees and bowed her head.

'Thank you…sir…'

He nodded in response.

'Thank you…for giving someone like me…a home here…'

The two of them descended the staircase, and once in the hallway, she gave a final bow and turned away.

Standing at the end of the corridor, the Board Chairman sighed as he watched his prize pupil walking towards the others. Such a good child…such a shame…

The others recognised her and questioned her.

The witch placed her hand on the vampire's shoulder and told her all that she knew. Within minutes, the group headed towards the sublevels, towards the barrier control…

**********

Where Hokuto had failed, Kiria would surely succeed. The group ahead of him stood at the control panel. He smirked at their stupidity. But what was this?

_Hugging? Why would they be hugging at a time like this?_

Had they failed to recognise this genius was his own? To have infiltrated the school once more, underneath the guise of a mild-mannered student? To have waited for the exact moment to strike and deliver his crushing defeat over this academy?

_Tears now too? What's the meaning of this? The fools!_

They were tempting him surely? Regardless of this, now was the time to make his move. But…what was-

**********

A flash…and the dream ended…

**********

'Ruby-san!'

The group were slightly surprised to see her wandering down the corridor towards them. Yukari chan smiled, glad to see a fellow witch. However, there was a very serious look on her face.

'What is it?' Moka asked.

Ruby seemed uncertain, then, with her eyes averted, asked a prompt question.

'You love Tsukune…right Moka?'

'Eh?'

'We all love Tsukune…'

The vampire stood awkwardly, unsure how to respond, before smiling, with her hands together.

'Yes…we all love Tsukune…'

'We must make sure…Tsukune is happy…right Moka?'

Again the vampire smiled, and agreed. Now placing her hand on Moka's shoulder, Ruby spoke as she had been commanded to.

**********

Mizore sat up.

_The sky…_

**********

Tears trickling down her cheeks, Moka sniffled. The others crying too, all huddled together. The pink haired beauty looked down at the barrier…the rosary in place and the one around her neck, as the memories came to her…

Riding her bike to school and meeting Tsukune…

Having lunch together…

Defending one another…

Capu…capu…

Capu chu…

The tears continued to flow.

_Tsukune…_

_I wish I could have seen you…one last time…_

Now smiling with determination, she turned to the others, and they all gave a sign to show they were ready. She spotted a pair of eyes from across the room. They had no time now. Combining their Youki, their hands all clasped together and shot down onto the panel, hands fixed over the rosary. Pure energy exploded out from their bodies, tearing at their flesh, ripping their mortal bodies limb from limb. Light exploded outwards, the control panel breaking apart, leaving bits of debris flying outwards. Trapped within the room, everything burnt.

Accounts were given later by some students, and over the din from beneath, they could swear they heard a name cast out.

'Tsukune…'

**********

_This world was ending...it was doomed from the start…_

_Wars…crime…violence…_

_Hate…fear…prejudice…_

_These…people…had doomed themselves…_

_Long ago…we had decided for ourselves…_

…_we no longer wanted it…_

…_we escaped…_

…_there have been those before you…_

…_there will be those after you…_

…_for now…_

…_you are alone.

* * *

_

**AUTHOR NOTE: The end is coming…and soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: The end…is nigh…

* * *

**

Pulling her socks up, Mizore stepped outside into the rain. It was still dark. Looking up, she wondered what had happened.

_In the sky…_

She could swear…she had seen the faces of her friends…but now…she could see nothing as she looked up…

Raindrops pelted down from above, cooling her overheated body, evaporating on her skin. She had done it. Her task was complete at last. Peering ahead into the tunnel, she calculated it would take her an hour to make it home. Holding her stomach, she pictured the child that would grow to be hers.

'Going somewhere?'

The voice made her shudder. Turning around, she saw Kurumu, soaked through, an expression of complete seriousness. The two faced each other, in the style of Western face-offs.

'So…you came at last succubus?'

Kurumu said nothing. She continued to stare, as they stood in the damp darkness. Mizore sighed.

'I had always imagined this moment…I never thought it would come…'

'You decided this for yourself' Kurumu replied bitterly.

Mizore chuckled. 'It doesn't matter anymore…what's past is past…now…we end this'

Her body froze over, as her hands turned into crystal shards. Equally, Kurumu's claws descended. The two opponents stood outside the bus, and with this, they ended their former lives…forever…

**********

_Alone…_

_All alone…_

_And unfamiliar…_

…_where…_

…_where can I be…_

_A memory…_

…_a place…_

…_just to end the emptiness…_

The hospital room was quiet…

**********

He entered the bathroom, and propped himself up against a cubicle wall, to avoid slipping on the wet floor. The smell of urine made him wince and he shifted himself forward, grabbing onto the basin of the sink. Looking at his reflection in the dusty and broken mirror, he gasped in horror.

For he looked not upon his own face, but instead, the faces of those whose names escaped him…Friends…distant memories…hair of sapphire, cherry, and ebony…eyes larger than plates…

Strong bonds…long forgotten…

The quality was poor…like an old film reel…yet he watched intently…

**********

_Moka…_

_A beauty…top of her class…deep emerald green eyes…she cared…she loved…from his first encounter…_

…_SCENE MISSING…_

_Ruby…_

_Homeless…witch…faithful friend…loyal to the end…sunflowers…protecting…alone…so alone…_

…_SCENE MISSING…_

_Yukari…_

_Brainchild…a genius…desu…ahead of the rest…her pranks…her love…her care…_

…_SCENE MISSING…_

_Mizore…_

_Cold…alone…a beauty… kindness…stalker…cherries…love…icy…once…one child…destined to be alone…_

…_SCENE MISSING…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Kurumu…_

…

_Kurumu…

* * *

_

**AUTHOR NOTE: Reviews please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is mostly an assortment of letters

* * *

**

Dear Chairman,

Construction for the panels has been completed. We appreciate your using our service. It has been a long time since the help of the warlock community has been so desired. Payments can be made within the next six months.

**********

PATIENT CHART:

Show no signs of consciousness. Open and close case – COMATOSIS

Keep a nurse on call in case. Open to visitors.

**********

Dear Chairman,

Condolences for your student body. Your place on the boards has been dropped behind other human colleges. We hope you can find new students of equal or higher intelligence for this coming year.

**********

My daughter…did her duty…for her kind…

Give my regards to Kokoa if you find her on campus, and let her know she is welcome to return home at any given time. Find attached, a newly designed rosary.

Your old friend, Akashiya san

**********

NOTICE TO TEACHERS

FOUR STUDENTS ARE DECEASED AS A RESULT OF LAST WEEK'S PROM NIGHT. THE BARRIER IS UNDERGOING SEVERE REDESIGN AND REPAIR. PLEASE GIVE A NOTICE TO THE STUDENTS REGARDING THIS NEWS.

**********

February 5th

Valentines Day is coming up soon. As usual, I have no-one to spend it with. Who would love such a weak a lowly monster as myself? At least the dead respect me. I passed a set of new gravestones today. The names were familiar to my brother when I told him. He said that those students are considered heroes for their actions. He was hazy on the details of what happened however. This school sounds scarier by the minute…especially when all the heroes are buried…

**********

MAGICAL MYTHS – KYOU'S WEEKLY COLUMN

Hello there avid readers. This is Kyou of the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club. Recently, a rumour had been passed to me. A couple of years back, things weren't as peaceful as they are today. The barrier in the sky almost ripped apart…if it weren't for the accolades of some brave students. They certainly set an example for our seniors, which would explain their utter devotion to this school. The legend goes, that four students ventured down into the basement of the school, back when it wasn't out of bounds. The barrier, about to break, they sacrificed themselves by combining their energy and dispelling the overflowed energies of the barrier. In the process, they disintegrated into nothingness. Shocking? You may say so. Catch my column next week for news on the human ghost on campus.

DON'T FORGET – THE NEWSPAPER CLUB IS RECRUITING. FOR MORE INFO, CONTACT OUR SEMPAI, KOKOA-SAMA FOR DETAILS.

**********

'I've made some tea' her mother said with smile.

'Thank you mother' Mizore replied, smiling back.

She stroked her swollen stomach, love in her eyes as she did.

_Not long now..._

**********

Waiting…

Forever waiting…

For this was the succubus' dream…

Her darkest of dreams…

And for hers to begin, his had to end…

She had been waiting…

She had always been waiting…

And she would wait…

Until the day he woke up…

The day he got up out of that hospital bed, and looked into her eyes…

What a foolish boy…

Dreams are delusions that hide you from the truth…

Be careful what you wish for…

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: The end.**


End file.
